


The Anniversary: Sebastian Stan x You

by captainofherheart



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Sebastian Stan Fluff, Sebastian Stan RPF - Freeform, sebastian stan fanfic, sebastian stan romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 07:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14588478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainofherheart/pseuds/captainofherheart
Summary: Sebastian surprises you on a particularly stressful day to help you recapture parts of you that you lost





	The Anniversary: Sebastian Stan x You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Prplprincez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prplprincez/gifts).



“Sunday Funday,” was a phrase you no longer related to.  Sundays, and most days for that matter, were simply a juggling act, a constant battle for time; time to take care of relatives that relied upon you, time to clean your home, do laundry, time to shop, time to do everything but take even ten minutes to yourself to relax or, god forbid, sleep. You missed the days of taking a nap and lounging around with Sebastian on Sundays.  You missed them so much that it made your heart ache, sometimes.

You had been heading back to your car, after running errands on this particular Sunday, when a large van had gone past you at full speed and hit a puddle beside you.  Your raincoat had saved the upper part of your body from being splashed, but your pants had been drenched. Driving home with with your legs and feet soaked had caused a chill that was becoming bone deep.  You had already been exhausted, but this had just made you more miserable. The realization that you still had to put away the groceries and do some housekeeping and laundry when you got home had made you feel that much worse.

After hanging up your coat and taking off your sloshy shoes, you pick up your reusable bags and trudge towards the kitchen with your groceries.  Your steps slow as you spot a gorgeous bouquet of fully bloomed, long stemmed, lavender roses sitting in a crystal vase in the center of the kitchen table.  You place the bags on the counter and approach the flowers. Curious, you lift up the card that is leaning against the glass and see that the envelope says, “Happy Anniversary.”  

Before you get a chance to open it and read the card inside you hear the sound of the front door opening, signals Sebastian’s arrival.  After removing his coat he comes into sight, still wearing his gray newsboy hat and scarf that you made for him years ago, and he’s holding a large Starbucks travel mug.  

“Hey, baby,” he says, giving you a large, warm smile then a kiss when he reaches your side, “I didn’t expect you home so early.  I was hoping to surprise you. What happened?” he asks, looking you up down and seeing the your still damp pants.

“Van, puddle, my wonderful luck.  But you did accomplish your mission. I’m completely confused.”  You place the card upon the table and accept the coffee, noting the warmth of the cup in your hands and the aroma as it reaches your nose.  Immediately, you take a sip and find that it’s your favorite. With his hands free, he removes his hat and scarf, placing them on the table beside the “sterling silver” roses that he knows are your favorite, too.

“Thank you , Sebby.  These flowers are stunning, hun, but the envelope says, ‘Happy Anniversary.’”  With your brows furrowed, you add, “Our anniversary isn’t for another month. Unless, I’ve gotten so run down that I’ve completely lost track of time, always a possibility,” you say, only half joking.

“It’s a different anniversary.”

You tilt your head and raise a brow as he pulls you into his arms and begins giving you small kisses that keep increasing in intensity.  You stretch your arm to place the coffee cup on the table and embrace him, loving the feel of his defined back muscles beneath his shirt and the way his strong hands caress your back and curves, massaging away some of your tension.  The warmth of his body seeps into yours and his kisses help to make you even hotter.

When the kisses slow, you ask again what the occasion is.

“Today is the anniversary of the first time I laid eyes on you.  It was in the coffee shop where we met, but I didn’t ‘accidently’ bump into you until a few weeks later."

“I don’t recall seeing you before that day,” you say, eyes squinting as you try to recall spotting him.  How could you have missed him if he was there?

“Of course not.  You were always sitting in the big, brown leather chair in the corner with your nose in a book or your eyes on your crochet needles.”

You chuckle softly, “Hmph, I remember those days.”  You pause for a moment before narrowing your eyes at him and asking, “Hey, just how many times did you stalk me before we met?”

“Stalk is a little harsh,” he says with a laugh that makes his nose scrunch and you’re reminded of how adorable he can be.  He brushes his hair back behind his ear and tries to look more serious, but he can’t suppress the twinkle in his eye as he adds, “But I definitely watched out for you every other day or so.”

“Did you now,” you ask, capturing his full lips for a few small kisses again.  

“Yep.  I loved the way your face was glowing, the contentment that radiated out of you.  Sometimes you’d have your headphones on while you crocheted and when I got close enough I could hear you humming.  But that joy, that relaxed vibe that showed you were totally in your element and could be perfectly happy all by yourself - it was the sexiest thing I had ever seen.  You wouldn’t be looking at me or anyone else, just purely focused on what brought you pleasure.”

You look down, a melancholy feeling coming over you as you thought back to the carefree memories from that time. It seemed so long ago  “I wish I could find the time to do that kind of stuff again.”

He cocks his head, narrowing his eyes.  “Who says you can’t?”

“Life does,” you state quickly.  “Life gets in the way.”

“You’re right about, but you’re also wrong.”  Sebastian takes your chin in his fingers and forces you to meet his gaze.  “Life does get in the way. Everyone ELSE’S life gets in YOUR way.”

You try to divert your eyes, but he’s ready for that reaction and moves his face back into view.  

“You do for everyone else and never take care of your own needs.  It’s time to reclaim your life and find yourself again before it’s too late and you forget how wonderful it is to be alive.”

As tears begin to streak down your cheeks, because of the nerve that he hit with those words, he pulls you into his strong arms again.

“Shhh, shhh, baby, it’s okay.  For the rest of today it’s all about what you want to do.”

Immediately, you tense up and fight to bite back the snark in your voice as reply, “I have bathrooms to clean, laundry to do-”

He strokes his hands down your arms to urge you to stop flailing them.  

“No… you don’t.  Done and done.”

“The groceries-”

“I will put them away while you go get yourself changed out of your damp clothes and into something warm.  Maybe take a bath if it will help with the chill I’m sure you’ve got. There’s nothing left to do today, you have the rest of Sunday for yourself. We can even order in for dinner, okay?”

You’re still not convinced.  Your mind is constantly under stress and is so used to fight or flight mode that it has no idea how to be still.  The idea of not having anything to do is, in a way, terrifying because it’s so out of the ordinary.

A soft kiss pressed upon your lips breaks you out the tailspin your mind had gone into.  

“Did you open the card?” he asks.  When you shake your head he lifts it and hands it to you.  “Open it, there’s something special inside for you,” Sebastian says softly,

You read the heartfelt words he wrote inside, tears pricking your eyes again as your heart does flips.  The folded piece of paper inside reveals itself to be a spa gift certificate. He informs you that he cleared your calendar for next Saturday and booked you appointments for a full on pampering session; massage, mani, pedi, facial.  He also instructs you that this is something you need to start scheduling into your planner, just like you do everything else. Your mental and physical health is just as important as everyone else’s is.”

With a tremble in your hands and lips, you look into his beautiful blue eyes and wonder how you ever got to be so lucky.

“I love you more than anything, Sebastian,”

He takes your hands into his, rubbing his thumbs over the backs of yours.  

“I love you, too.  That’s why I want to see you smile again. I’m taking the afternoon off, too.  We’re reclaiming lazy Sunday!” he says with passion, his finger pointing in the air causing you to break out in giddy laughter.  When was the last time you laughed like this? It was nearly impossible to recall.

You leave him in the kitchen and walk down the hall to the master bedroom and attached bathroom.  Deciding to take his advice, you draw a bath, digging around in the cabinet under the sink a bit until you unearth a bath bomb you received as a bridal shower favor some time ago, and soak for the first time in years.  The chill seeps out of your body and relaxation seeps in as you sink down under the water, then come up and rest against a towel you’ve rolled for your neck. The soothing scent of vanilla and jasmine in the bomb and the steam in the bathroom envelope you, making you feel like you’re in another world.  A smile breaks across your face as you realize you’re thinking about lighting candles and bringing in some music the next time you take a bath. It suddenly dawns on you that you are actually thinking about doing this again.

When you finish, you dry off your body and dry your hair, then pull on comfy yoga pants and an oversized, worn in sweatshirt of Seb’s that you confiscated a while back.  

Padding barefoot down the hall, you enter the living room to find your love sprawled out along the long sofa with a script in his hands.  Your favorite blanket is resting on the recliner and a new book is sitting on top of it. The latest book by Brad Meltzer, one of your favorite authors.  

"You haven’t read it yet, have you?” Seb asks as you open it up and begin to read the inside jacket.

“No, I haven’t gotten around to borrowing it yet.  This is perfect, sweetheart, thank you so much!”

His smile beams your way as he watches you get cozy, wrapping your body in the super plush blanket and settling down to read.  Your travel mug of coffee is on the end table beside the chair and you enjoy the still hot deliciousness of it. A bowl full of peanut m&m’s is beside it, another surprise from Sebastian.

In a comfortable silence, the rain drowning the sounds of the outside world, you both escape into the pages in your hands.  After you read for a while, you find your gaze drifting over towards Seb. The love that is filling your heart and soul right now feels like it could make you explode.  You don’t realize you’re smiling until he looks up from his script and grins back.

“There’s my girl, I haven’t seen you in a while.”

“I’ve been locked away for a while, but I think I’m coming out now.”

“Feeling relaxed?”

“Very.”

“Good, then my evil plot worked.”

You add a marker to the page you’re up to and close the book.  Unwrapping yourself from the cocoon you made, you flip it over onto your back, like a cape, and climb out of your chair and take the few steps over to the sofa where Seb is stretched out.

You settle down onto top of him, covering both your bodies with the blanket.  

“Wanna know another thing that will help me relax?”

His brow raises as he waits for the answer.

“Make love to me. Sebastian.”

He smiles devilishly, his nose scrunching, his eyes twinkling and growing dark with desire as he takes in your own lust fill gaze.

“I thought you’d never ask,” he says, before wrapping his arms around you and pulling you in for a slow, deep, passion filled kiss that lets you know you get exactly the kind of relaxation you need tonight.

 

 


End file.
